Goodbye To You
by Umbra Advena
Summary: AU. SongFic. She never admitted to herself that she loved him, until it was far too late.
1. Riots of Colour

A young boy with brown hair sat in an empty lounge reading a book entitled _English 101_. 'Man. Why do I have to learn English?' He thought to himself. "I before E except after C. Weird is one exception to this rule… What! How am I supposed to learn English when it doesn't even follow its own rules!" He jumped and looked at the door when it slammed open.

In the doorway stood a young woman with red hair and sky blue eyes. "Hey, Shinji! Misato and Ritsuko want us in the control room. They say it's urgent."

"Coming Asuka." Shinji followed Asuka to the central control room. When they got there a blonde woman greeted them. "What's so urgent Ritsuko?"

"Misato! They're here!" Ritsuko told a violet haired woman. She led the two teenagers over to Misato.

"What's so urgent?" Shinji questioned.

"We found the last angel." Misato replied pointing to the screen. The angel looked to be about twenty feet tall. It had burning ruby eyes and its skin was an ever-changing medley. Its long legs were bent at the knee, as if a spider with two legs; and its arms were sticking out of its sides, bent at ungodly angles. In a strange, twisted manner it slightly resembled a deformed Eva unit.

**The eyes of envious**

**Always find another door**

**While at the gates of paradise they beat us down some more**

**But our missions set in stone**

**'Cause the writing's on the wall**

**I'll scream it from the mountain tops pride comes before a fall**

Shinji and Asuka quickly suited up and ran to the dock where the Evas were.

"It's been awhile since the last angel attack. I hope you two haven't gotten rusty." Misato said while the Evas got ready to launch.

"Ha! Me rusty? I don't think so!" Asuka said as unit1 was launched and as hers followed suit. 'At least I hope I'm not…' She thought to herself.

**So many thoughts to share**

**All this energy to give**

**Unlike those who hide the truth I tell it like is**

**If the truth will set you free**

**I feel sorry for your soul**

**Can't you hear the ringing 'cause for you the bell tolls**

Eva1 gripped one of the angel's legs. "Asuka! Cut it!" Asuka used one of her knives and cut the leg in half. The angel then began to glow and its leg grew back.

"What? Rapid regeneration?" Misato shouted. "How are they supposed to kill it if it's going to just regenerate?"

"Destroy it all at once." Ritsuko replied calmly.

"How are they supposed to do that?"

"With the cannon we just completed."

"But it hasn't been tested yet."

"NOW's as good a time as any."

"Alright. Launch the cannon!" Misato ordered, "Shinji! Asuka1 We're sending you the cannon!"

"Doesn't it need to be tested?" Asuka asked.

"I think that's what they're doing Asuka." Shinji said quietly.

**I'm just a freedom fighter**

**No remorse**

**Raging on in holy war**

**Soon there'll come a day**

**When you're face to face with me**

**Face to face with me**

The cannon was so heavy that it took both units to pick it up. Shinji held up the front while Asuka was at the trigger in the back. "Asuka1 Pull the trigger!" She pulled the trigger and the kickback from the force of the weapon threw them backwards. They looked at the angel stunned. It was still standing! "Asuka! Fire again!" She pulled the trigger once more and the cannon exploded from the strain of having to fire a second time. The explosion flung them backwards.

**Can't you hear us coming?**

**People marching all around**

**Can't you see we're coming?**

**Close your eyes it's over now**

**Can't you hear us coming?**

**The fight has only just begun**

**Can't you see we're coming?**

The smoke cleared and there was a huge scorch mark where the angel had been standing. The Evas shakily stood up. They were a mess. They were covered with burn marks and patches where armor had been disintegrated.

"Shinji! Asuka! Are you alright?" Misato asked worried.

"Yah. Just a bit dizzy." Shinji replied.

"So, whose smart idea was it to use an untested cannon?" Asuka asked sarcastically.

Misato laughed nervously. 'They're alright…'

Ritsuko looked over the data about the cannon's

Ritsuko looked over the data about the cannon's performance. "Hmmm… looks like we have a few bugs to work out."

"A few? It could have killed them!" Misato yelled.

"Ah. But it didn't. Actually, I'm surprised that it fired a second time.

**I'm just a freedom fighter**

**No remorse**

**Raging on in holy war**

**Soon there'll come a day**

**When you're face to face with me**

**Face to face with me**

Asuka shakily flopped down on her bed. She went over the last few hours in her head. 'Well, at least the cannon didn't kill us.' She thought, 'although they could have warned us about firing it twice…' A knock came at her door. "Yes?"

"Asuka dinners ready."

She sighed, "Alright. I'll be right there." Asuka listened to Shinji's retreating footsteps. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion and I do not the song.

The song featured is "Freedom Fighter" by Creed


	2. Ethereal Nightmare

-One week later-

"Major! We're finished with the repairs on the Evas!" One of the mechanics said.

"Alright. Dismissed!" Misato told them.

"We got lucky. The damage wasn't as bad as it looked." Ritsuko said. The alarm suddenly went of. Ritsuko and Misato looked at each other and ran to the control room.

"What's the matter?" Misato asked breathing heavily.

"An angel attack!"

"What? I thought that we got them all!"

"Apparently we missed one."

Misato ran to the intercom. "Shinji! Asuka! Get suited up and ready to launch!"

**Love took me by the hand**

**Love took me by surprise**

**Love led me to you**

**And love opened up my eyes**

**And I was drifting away**

**Like a drop in the ocean**

**And now I realize that**

**Nothing has been as beautiful**

**As when I saw heaven's skies**

**In your eyes**

**In your eyes**

"So much for getting my homework done…" Shinji mumbled as they were launched.

"I thought that we had gotten them all." Asuka said curiously.

"So did everyone else…"

The angel was a gigantic transparent globe. It seemed to glow wit its own inner light. Insubstantial, yet not lacking substance.

**And every time I drift away**

**I lose myself in you**

**And now I see I can be me**

**In everything I do**

**'Cause I was feeling as small**

**As a drop in the ocean**

**And now I realize that**

**Nothing has been as beautiful as**

**When I saw heaven's skies**

**In your eyes**

**In your eyes**

Asuka and Shinji stood transfixed by the angel's pulsing light. "Asuka! Watch out!" Misato shouted over the intercom as the angel shot a beam of light at her.

Asuka snapped out of her trance just as the beam was about to hit her. She tried to jump out of the way but the beam managed to blow off the left leg of her unit at the knee. "Aaaaah!" Asuka screamed as a searing pain shot up her leg.

Shinji snapped out of his trance when he heard Asuka scream. He grabbed at the angel but his hand just phased through it, "What?" The angel ignored him and shot another beam at Asuka, "Asuka! Move!" Shinji shouted.

"I can't! It blew my leg off!"

Shinji looked around quickly knowing he wouldn't make it in time. He picked up a piece of scrap metal and threw it in the beam's path. The metal was completely obliterated. The angel's light then began to pulse faster and it flew towards unit1.

"Shinji! Watch out!" Asuka shouted.

Shinji found that he wasn't able to move as the angel flew towards him. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't attached to a power source and that he was low on power.

"Why isn't he moving?" Ritsuko asked.

"Unit1 disconnected. Low on power." A technician said from a panel.

"Oh Lord…" Misato said with ever-growing dread.

The angel phased into unit1. Everyone held their breath and waited. Nothing happened. "What happened to the angel?" Asuka wondered aloud.

The area where the angel was began to glow. "Oh no…" Ritsuko breathed. The angel exploded taking out the cockpit.

**Love took me by the hand**

**Love took me by surprise**

**And I was drifting away**

**Like a drop in the ocean**

**And now I've realized that**

**Nothing has been as beautiful**

**As when I saw heaven's skies**

**In your eyes**

**In your eyes**

"Shinji!" Asuka screamed. She ejected herself from the cockpit and ran to the wreckage of unit1. She started throwing aside the rubble to get to Shinji. Hoping' praying, that somehow he survived.

"No…" Misato said tears streaming down her face. Ritsuko crying silently behind her.

"Shinji!" Asuka kept screaming his name; hoping for a response that she knew would never come. She pulled aside a piece of rubble and found his hand. She quickly cleared away the rubble from the rest of his body. He was covered in burn marks and his suit was shredded. 'Oh Lord. There's so much blood. It's all over the place.' Asuka thought. She took his head in her arms. "Shinji please wake up…" Asuka sobbed. "Please…" She asked hopelessly her voice breaking. Tears streamed down her face as she gently rocked back and forth cradling his head in her arms.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion and I do not own the song.

The song featured is "Drop in the Ocean" by Michelle Branch.


	3. And Eternity

-The next day-

"…May you rest in peace. In the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." The priest quietly finished the eulogy. As the people left to go their own ways, one person remained standing there.

"Asuka. Let's go." Misato said to the person gently. Asuka turned around.

"Alright." Her voice was barely above a whisper. 'Shinji…'

**How will I start**

**Tomorrow without you here**

**Who's heart will guide me**

**When all answers disappear**

**Is it too late**

**Are you too far gone to stay**

**This one's forever**

**Should never have to go away**

**What will I do**

**You know I'm only half without you**

**How will I make it through**

-One year later-

Tears formed in Asuka's sky-blue eyes as she looked upon Shinji's gravestone. 'It's been a year since that day…'

"_Shinji!" Asuka screamed. She ejected herself from the cockpit and ran to the wreckage of unit one. She started throwing the rubble aside to get to Shinji. Hoping, praying that somehow he survived…_

"Asuka." A voice said bringing her out of her reverie. Asuka turned and looked at the speaker.

"Oh Misato!" Asuka threw herself into Misato's arms, overwhelmed with tears. "I miss him so much!" Her voice broke and she began to sob.

"It's ok Asuka." Misato wrapped her arms around the youth and began stroking her hair. "We all miss him." A few tears fell from her eyes.

**If only tears could bring you back to me**

**If only love could find a way**

**What would I do, what would I give**

**If you returned to me someday**

**Somehow, someway**

**If my tears could bring you back to me**

**I'd cry you an ocean**

**If you'd sail on home again**

**Wings of emotion**

**Will carry you, I know they can**

**Just light will guide you**

**And your heart will chart the course**

**Soon you'll be drifting**

**Into the arms of your true north**

A hand appeared on Misato's shoulder, bringing her back to reality. "Shinji would not want us to dwell on the past." Ritsuko's voice was just above a whisper.

"I know but I just can't-"Asuka could not finish the sentence. Ritsuko and Misato shared a meaningful glance. Ritsuko looked at her watch and jumped.

"Hey we should get going. We have that reunion to get to.

"It's that late already?" Misato had not realized how long they had been there.

"Yah, well, meet you at the car." Ritsuko turned and headed towards the parking lot.

Misato squeezed Asuka once more. "Come on Asuka. It's time to leave. "Heading towards the car, she said over her shoulder, "We don't want to miss our ride."

"Ok Misato. I'll be right there."

**Look in my eyes**

**And you will see a million tears have gone by**

**And they're still not dry**

**If only tears could bring you back to me**

**If only love could find a way**

**What would I do, what would I give**

**If you returned to me someday**

**Somehow, someway**

**If my tears could bring you back to me**

**I hold you close**

**And shout the words I only whispered before**

**For one more chance, for one last dance**

**There's nothing that I wouldn't give and more**

**If only tears could bring you back to me**

**If only love could find a way**

**What would I do, what would I give**

**If you returned to me someday**

**Somehow, someway**

**If only tears could bring you back to me**

Asuka ran to catch up to Misato. Stopping, she turned back to the tombstone and whispered, "I love you Shinji. Now and Forever."

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion and I do not own the song lyrics.

The song featured is: "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by Midnight Sons


End file.
